


A New Journey II [Formerly Comfort X]

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: A New Journey [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Post All Good Things, Jean-Luc tells Beverly about their future....and Beverly assures him it won't happen that way.  Begins immediately following the end of All Good Things.





	A New Journey II [Formerly Comfort X]

 

 

After the poker game, Jean-Luc and Beverly retreated to their quarters.  Jean-Luc poured them each a glass of wine and sat on the sofa.

“Beverly....there were a few things about you....about us....that I didn’t tell everyone.”

Beverly placed her hand in Jean-Luc’s. “Go on.”

“You know you were Captain of a medical ship...”  Beverly smiles. 

“Two Captain Picards in the family. How will Starfleet cope?”

“What I didn’t tell you....we were divorced.”  A look of horror crosses her face.

“D....Divorced?  But...why?  How......NO!” 

“The Irumodic Syndrome.  I think I....I think I asked for a divorce so you wouldn’t see me deteriorate.  And Beverly? I don’t want that to happen in the future.....I don’t think I could live with myself if we got divorced.”Beverly squeezed his hand.

“We won’t.  I promise.”

“But Beverly.....what if I go senile?”

She smiled. “Well, then I’ll just have to take care of you, won’t I?  Tell me more about our future?”

“I don’t have much more to tell.  I didn’t gain any memories of the intervening years, unless it was relevant to the situation.  But it was obvious we both still loved each other very much. “  Beverly leaned for a kiss.

“Of course we do.  I’ve been in love with you for years, do you think I’d just throw it away? Honestly, Jean-Luc, I’m sure I must have protested this divorce.”

“Hmm. I’m sure you did.”  He kissed her back.  “I will always love you, Beverly.  If I ever tell you I want a divorce because of what this does to my mind....don’t go. Please.  Don’t let me file for divorce...lock me in a room if you must.”

Beverly laughed. “Like you’d let me do that.  But Jean-Luc, I have to tell you something....I don’t think that’s our future.”  

Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. “Oh? What makes you think that?”

“When I scanned you, I checked for that defect...and it’s not there.  That....anomaly that was causing everyone to heal and revert?  Must have healed you.”

“But Lieutenant Ogawa is still pregnant, so I don’t understand.” 

“None of us remember anything about it. Perhaps it’s a Q thing.”  Jean-Luc put his other hand against his face.

“So I will have Q to thank for not developing Irumodic Syndrome?”

“Looks like it.”

“Oh, great.”

“So, was I a good Captain?” Jean-Luc lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed her hand.

“You were brilliant.  And the _Pasteur_? It was amazing.  I could definitely see you as the Captain of a hospital ship in the future.  After all, you’re the only Chief Medical Officer to have qualified for your  Commander rank.”  Beverly looked thoughtful.

“You know, I have written a paper or two about the usefulness of having dedicated hospital ships within the fleet that could be sent to handle a global crisis within and outside the Federation.  But I would never leave you to command a ship of my own.  You have to know that.”  She patted his hand.  “Why would I ever leave you?”

“Younger men?”  He quipped. 

“Hah. Hah,” Beverly replied sarcastically.  “No, I prefer my men old.  Vintage, even.  So where did we....you...live?”

“I was in La Barre at the vineyard. I didn’t see Robert, Rene, or Marie, but I suppose they were there somewhere.  I don’t know if I retired there or if you had lived there with me....I’m sorry, Beverly.” 

“I guess if we had divorced I must not have lived with you....but I do like the idea of settling in La Barre, Jean-Luc.  I think we should consider it.”

“I suppose we could base ourselves in La Barre if you’d like. The grounds of the vineyard is large enough we could even build our own house on the compound.  I think I would like that.  A home with you...I haven’t had a place to call home in well over thirty years. I’ve always just lived on starships, or in Starfleet issued quarters.”

“Or with me.  You spent a lot of time at my little house .” 

“What happened to your house?”

“Sold it.  I put half of the money aside for Wesley if he ever....well, if he comes back.  Was Wesley in your future?”

“No, I’m sorry.” Beverly began to cry softy. “That  doesn’t mean he wasn’t there.  Only that he wasn’t with me.”  Jean-Luc reached out to wipe her tears away.  “We’ll see him again.  I know we will.  And when we build our home in La Barre?  We’ll make sure there’s a room for Wesley. But, Beverly, my love, I’ve noticed you’ve been crying more lately...are you alright?  Are _we_ alright?”

“Oh, Jean-Luc.  You are an amazing man.  I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.”  Beverly leaned in and passionately kissed Jean-Luc.  Her hands fumbled to untuck his top.  Jean-Luc replied by lifting his arms and breaking the kiss so she could slip his top off.  She ran her hands down his chest while his hands reached for the zip on her jumpsuit. 

Beverly pulled back and allowed Jean-Luc to pull her jumpsuit down off her arms.  “Jean-Luc?” 

Jean-Luc was busy trying to unhook Beverly’s bra. “Yes?”

“I have one more question for you about our future.”

“Now?”  Jean-Luc had managed to free the clasp and dragged the straps down her arms.  “I’m a little busy trying to get my wife naked in case you haven’t noticed...can it wait?”

“No.  I need to know something else.”

“Alright.”  Jean-Luc sat back and looked adoringly at his half-naked wife.  “What else did you want to know?”

“In our future...did we....do we have any children?”  A sad look crossed Jean-Luc’s face.  The couple had been trying for a few months now, with no luck. 

“No, my love.  We didn’t.  I’m sorry.”  He hung his head.

“Oh. Jean-Luc?”  He lifted his head to meet her eyes.

“Yes?”

“That future isn’t going to happen.”

“Why not? How do you know that?”

“Well, you see...I’m pregnant.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you're wondering why this is no longer Comfort X. Frankly, I decided the previous Comfort IX-XI work better as a separate story/series since it diverts from canon and the rest of the comfort series doesn't.


End file.
